Conventionally, telepresence is known as a technique for a user to communicate with a remote surrogate robot. By this telepresence, information measured by the robot is transferred to the user. In addition, user's motions control the robot, and as a result, the user may feel as if he/she is integral with the robot. According to this telepresence, the user may perceive as if there are no restrictions in physical position.
Moreover, a technology that enables telepresence between persons has recently been proposed. For example, a technology in which a user wearing a head-mounted camera conducts work in a certain environment, and video captured by this head-mounted camera is transferred to another remote user has been proposed. According to this technology, a field worker positioned in a certain environment, for example, may be remotely assisted by an expert.
For example, Patent Literature 1 below describes a technology of causing video captured by an imaging device mounted on a moving body moving in a space to be displayed in a display area that a user visually recognizes.